


just go with it maybe

by emblems



Series: SASO2016 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: It’s an expression Takeda hasn’t seen before, and he distantly remembers Ukai telling him more than once that he was a bit of a delinquent in high school, bad at everything except getting into fights, and suddenly Takeda can see it etched in every line of Ukai’s face. 
  “Wanna try that again?” Ukai asks, words free of slurring as he meets the stranger’s gaze head-on.
or: the one where ukai fends off a drunk asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm somehow still finding saso stuff i haven't posted here?? cleaned this up because i'm still sad about ukai's va and because the archive needs more ukatake.

It's during the training camp one night—they've eaten their fill and had probably a little too much sake, but by and large Takeda is now comfortably buzzed instead of upside-down drunk. Ukai seems to be in a similar state, cheeks colored pink and his movements a bit more animated than usual, his voice a comfortable pitch on Takeda’s ears.  
  
The other coaches have long since taken their leave, so Takeda and Ukai had transferred themselves to the bar—where there's still a fair amount of talk and chatter, being a friday night.   
  
They finished their last drinks some time ago (with no indication to get another round, the bartender has been shooting them shifty looks for some time, but somehow Takeda can’t bring himself to be bothered), shifting into easy conversation about the week’s events and the team’s progress.  
  
“I’ll admit I was worried at first,” Takeda says, “that it would be too much, too soon, after their defeat in the Interhigh.”  
  
Ukai considers, turning his glass in circles on the bar. “I think it’s exactly what they needed.”  
  
Takeda nods. “Yes, I see that now.” He looks at Ukai and smiles. “It helps that their coach believes in them, too.”  
  
He doesn’t say that it helps that the students believe in Ukai, because that’s too close to Takeda saying he believes in Ukai, and he doesn’t know how to say that without being a complete embarrassment, so he doesn’t.  
  
Ukai shrugs, and Takeda swears he sees the beginnings of a grin at the edge of his mouth. “They’ve earned that; they’re good kids.”  
  
He clears his throat and meets Takeda’s gaze, clearly about to say something, but something makes him draw up short. Takeda frowns and is about to ask what’s wrong when he becomes very aware of a presence just behind him, taking the seat to his left.   
  
He’s just about to turn around when the newcomer—very clearly intoxicated based on every movement he makes, sloppy and sluggish—makes his move.  
  
“A cute thing like you sure could do better than this deadbeat.”  
  
Takeda starts and finally turns, red coloring his cheeks for completely different reasons now. “Excuse me?” It comes out stuttered and staggered, far from the affronted impression he was going for. He tightens his hand around his glass.   
  
The stranger leans in even more, the smell of a whiskey sour on his breath unmistakable now. “Let me buy you the next round and let me show you what I mean.”  
  
Takeda feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
  
“That’s not—” Takeda looks back and forth between the stranger and Ukai, panic lending an entirely different light to his eyes. “He’s not—”  
  
Before he can finish that sentence, a hand wraps over his.   
  
He turns to see it’s Ukai gripping his hand. He lifts his gaze higher, to Ukai’s face, and what he sees makes him swallow.  
  
Takeda has long since rid himself of the notion that Ukai is an intimidating man. The blond hair, the earrings, the smoking habit, the sometimes gruff manner of speaking—they’re not things that Takeda really considers “scary” anymore.  
  
But right now, with Ukai’s brow set in a hard line, his jaw set, a cigarette tucked behind his ear—  
  
It’s an expression Takeda hasn’t seen before, and he distantly remembers Ukai telling him more than once that he was a bit of a delinquent in high school, bad at everything except getting into fights, and suddenly Takeda can see it etched in every line of Ukai’s face.   
  
“Wanna try that again?” Ukai asks, words free of slurring as he meets the stranger’s gaze head-on.  
  
(Despite all this, it doesn’t escape Takeda that Ukai is working to ease his white-knuckled fist into something more relaxed, fingers working through Takeda’s until they’re twined together.)  
  
Takeda pulls his eyes away from Ukai to see the stranger rapidly trying to backpedal. “C’mon, I was just—”  
  
“You can do whatever you like,” Ukai says, “but we’ll be leaving.” He throws some bills on the counter and, without removing his hand from Takeda’s, heads out of the bar.  
  
Takeda follows wordlessly, still a little awed. It’s not until they’re outside that he finally finds words:  
  
“That round was supposed to be on me.”  
  
Ukai stops dead and turns to look at him, his face immediately shifts from residual frustration to something more incredulous. “Sensei—” he starts, before he snorts. “You’re incredible.”  
  
Takeda sincerely hopes that his blush is indistinguishable in the dark. “Though,” he says, “I suppose if you were the one taking me out, it’s reasonable to expect you would pay for my drink.”  
  
Ukai turns to him, eyes wide in disbelief (and he can indeed still see Ukai’s blush, which means Ukai can likely see his, but he finds that he’s okay with that). “Sensei—”   
  
Takeda is certain it’s the residual alchohol that’s pushing him forward now: “You really should consider calling me Itettsu, if we’re dating.”  
  
It’s only because they’re still holding hands that Ukai manages not to trip over himself.

**Author's Note:**

> mischievous takeda-sensei is the best kind of takeda-sensei tbh


End file.
